UNION
by R113ALFADENIS
Summary: muchas veces la traicion es nesesaria, otras es inaceptable (basado en misiones reales)
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DÍA DE HOY LES TRIGO UN ONE SHOT MIENTRAS LES TRAIGO LA NUEVA SERIE,ESTE ONE SHOT NO TIENE NARRACION YA QUE FUE ECHA POR MEDIO DE GRAVACIONES DE VOZ EN CASCOS DE GUERRA ASÍ QUE LA IMAGINACION SERA EL MOTOR DE MIS HISTORIAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE (SOLO DE LA MNU), BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS **

DIVISON 34

(UNION…SIEMPRE RESPETADA NUNCA ELIMINADA)

14 de enero de 2008:

BITACORA CIVIL DE JOAQUIN GONZALES ESPADAS.

Día 1: mi nombre es Joaquín hoy tome una de las decisiones mas grandes de mi vida... hoy decidí unirme a la infantería móvil de la MNU con solo 10 años creo que... mi vida de verdad empieza aquí yo se que muchos se opondrán a mi decisión pero al final... ¿es mi vida, no?

15 de enero de 2008:

Día 2: hoy le daré la noticia a mis padres no se como reaccionaran...de seguro nada bien.

Dicho y hecho... aun que mi padre lo respeto, se opuso abruptamente, el también era un MNU pero nunca quiso que su hijo fuera un mercenario.

Mi madre... pobre de ella, se le destrozo el corazón cuando se lo dije.

Rompió en llanto pero, eso no importa ya. Esta es una decisión, que tome por mi mismo.

20 de enero de 2008:

Día 7: hoy es mi primer día en la academia, espero que el primer entrenamiento no sea duro, también conocí a mi primer "amigo" por decirlo así no quiero sacar conclusiones adelantadas aun...

Le llaman "lobo" es extraño tiene 13 pero su manera de ser de 16, es muy frio y no habla mucho, muchos reclutas escuchamos historian… dicen que se "unió" a los 5 años... nunca había oído algo así, me recordó a halo o los espartanos de 300.

21 de enero de 2008:

Aah¡ por dios que entrenamiento tan duro mierda hoy perdimos al primer soldado de nuestra unidad, nunca creí que el entrenamiento de la MNU fuera tan duro pero al menos lo superé.

2 de febrero de 2008:

Día 23: bueno, el entrenamiento, termino. Ya estamos aquí. Ya somos lo que queríamos.

Ya somos regulares no veo el día de mi primera misión.

Ya me asignaron a una división, "la división #34" somos 4 por cierto estoy con "LOBO".

Nuestro sargento se llama José Alberto vaques de la torre o algo así.

Luego esta el cabo, somos cabos todos los demás pero el es cabo gradó 3, creo, en fin.

Su nombre es Jorge después estamos yo y "LOBO" intente preguntar su nombre a los veteranos pero solo me contestaron que mejor lo dejaba así, nadie sabe su nombre excepto altos mandos nosotros somos los recon del equipo eso me gusta siempre había querido usar una de esas famosas (m-4a1). Que tanto presumen los marines de Gringolandia.

4 de febrero de 2008:

Día 25: MIERDA! atacan la capital de Campeche. Malditos rebeldes! nunca imaginamos que serian capases de atacarla! al menos, no tan rápido. DIABLOS! tengo que irme cambiando a diario de campo...

Sgto. Vázquez: bueno chicos estamos listos o que?

TODOS: MAS QUE LISTOS SARGENTO!

Sgto. Vázquez: wow tranquilos novatos! no se emocionen tanto recuerden que esto no es un entrenamiento esto es real... ellos no tendrán compasión con nosotros ni nosotros con ellos...

Joaquín: sargento.

Sgto. Vázquez: que pasa?

Joaquín: estoy nervioso.

Sgto. Vázquez: no te preocupes novato. Todo saldrá bien, ahora sube al helicóptero

Joaquín: esta bien, dios! que hermosa es la ciudad desde el cielo!

Sgto. Vázquez: disfruten mientras puedan chicos en 5 minutos caeremos en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, punto de reunion: "parque de la madre"

TODOS: enterados

Joaquin: (pensando) bueno chico, el gran día llego... tienes mucho tiempo esperando esto.

OK CHICOS! entrando en tierra de la ciudad en 3...2...1!

Salgan, salgan salgan!,

Joaquín: chicos donde están?

LOBO: caí en el punto de reunion cambio.

Sgto. Vázquez: a 3.5 km del punto de reunion.

Jorge: caí a 3.8 km del punto de reunion

Joaquín: LOBO! caímos casi a la misma distancia!... espera veo tu paracaídas... vamos!

Joaquín: estas listo?

LOBO: mas que listo hermano.

Joaquín: bien. Vamos al punto de reunion.

LOBO: me parece bien.

sgto Vázquez: Bueno chicos... tenemos que asaltar la casa precidencial,

Jorge: pero sargento!

srg. Vazques:no aleges soldado!, se que es dificil... pero podemos lograrlo no?

TODOS: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!

FIN DE LA TRANSMICION

**BUENO AMIGOS AQUÍ TERMINA LA PRIMERA PARTE, LES GUSTO, DISFRUTARON EL RETORNO DE LA MNU EN SU MAXIMA EXPRESION, ESPERO QUE SI, COMENTEN SUBO VIDEOS…ESPEREN ESO NO ERA, BUENO COMENTES Y SUSCRIBANSE **

**ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE **

**ADIOS**


	2. UNION 2

**HOLA A TODOS ESTES ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 Y EL DÍA DE HOY LES TRIAIGO, LA PARTE 2 DE MI FIC "UNION" MIENTRAS UNA NUEVA BALA PARTE 11 VUELVE Y NUEVAS NOTICIAS QUE LES LEVANTARAN EL ANIMO, PARA ESTE FIC, LO REALICE EN MODO TEATRO POR RAZONES DE TIEMPO, ADEMAS PARA QUE IMAGINARAN POR SU CUENTA EL ESENARIO DE ACCION, O CAMPO DE BATALLA, ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO YA QUE UNION SERA ESCRITO DE ESA MANERA POR RAZONES PERSONALES…**

**BUENO SIN MÁS QUE DECIR EMPEZEMOS**

UNION

_TRAICONAR A TU BANDERA MERECE CASTIGO_

_TRAICIONAR A TU COMPAÑERO MERECE MUERTE_

Aquellos soldados se situaron en el punto que les marco su comandante, Vázquez busco a las unidades encontrándolas en un edificio, se dirigió a ellos por los comunicadores

Sgto. Vázquez: ¡lobo! , Joaquín, al techo, cojan esos rifles de precisión de hay!

Joaquín: tomemos posición en el techo lobo.

Lobo: el primer tiro es mío cabrón!

Joaquin: que gane el mejor tirador...

Sgto. Vázquez: CHICOS, CHICOS! no disparen hasta que se los ordene ven a esos separatistas de ahí?, bueno apunten a los cabecillas.- exclamo aquel sargento, ambos se miraron y contestando respondieron los 2: ¡listo!

Sgto. Velázquez: disparen cuando quieran, yo y Jorge asaltaremos a corta distancia manténganos cubiertos.

Joaquin (pensando):relájate... ubica el blanco... ajusta la mirilla del arma... listo...desliza el dedo hacia el gatillo lentamente... DISPARA!, el disparo se escucho y el enemigo cayo, los custodios y guardaespaldas buscaban desesperados quien o que había echo el tiro, pero era demasiado tarde, las unidades se habían retirado

Sgto. Velázquez: bueno chicos la misión fue todo un éxito solicitemos cuervo de extracción aquel soldado busco su nodo de comunicación y se dirigió al piloto, aquel escucho el mensaje y contestó

-Enterados equipo piró. Vamos para allá tiempo estimado, 10 minutos.

Joaquín: bueno... mi primera misión fue mas de lo que esperaba... asesine a muchos separatistas hoy.

No se por que, pero me siento... culpable... esto no es propio de un soldado... menos aun,

De un MNU

14 de febrero de 2007:

Día 39: bueno creo que ya supere mi complejo de miedo, ya puedo volver a las misiones, curioso... justamente hace 5 minutos el sargento nos acaba de encomendar una misión a mi y a "lobo" dijo que es una importantísima misión para ganar la guerra, en fin partimos mañana a las 0800 las 8 pm creo aun no soy muy bueno con esto del horario militar.

15 de febrero de 2007:

Día 40:

Joaquín: oye "LOBO"

LOBO: que pasa?

Joaquín: estas listo bró? nos vamos hoy solo seremos tu y yo por 3 días en "sigma octanos", procura llevar lo necesario va?

LOBO: si tu igual no sabemos que cosas nos esperan hay

: basta de charla novatos este es el estado "sigma octanos"

LOBO: WOW! es... es...

Joaquín: un pantano, con niebla y obscuridad absoluta?

LOBO: si justo como me gusta...

: bueno chicos, esta es su primera misión en solitario están listos?

Los 2: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR!

Joaquín: bueno carnal aquí estamos nos vemos abajo.

LOBO: si no te me quieras adelantar como siempre cabrón

Joaquín: jajá, no te preocupes por eso. Nos vemos abajo

LOBO: dalo por hecho vamos por nuestro equipo.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

LOBO: carnal* estas bien en tu capsula?

Joaquín: si por que lo dices?

LOBO: estoy un poco incomodo en la mía un poco apretado

Joaquín: mmm... extraño...

LOBO: bueno tienes alguna idea de adonde vamos?

Joaquín: si cuando aterricemos te digo

LOBO: nos vemos en 5 entonces... (Fin de la transmisión por radio).

-comienza la misión 4 días restantes:-

Joaquín: "LOBO" me oyes? cambio

LOBO: ...

Joaquín: "LOBO"? andas por hay?

LOBO: ...

Joaquín: wey! si esto es una broma no me esta gustado nada

LOBO: ...

Joaquín: veo tú capsula! voy hacía allá. (Pensando) tranquiló todo esta bien... no hay por

Que preocuparse...

Joaquín (abriendo la capsula): "LOBO"! estas aquí? DIABLOS! donde estas?, esto empieza a

Preocuparme... me oye?

: fuerte y claro soldado cual es su situación?

Joaquín: bueno estamos... estoy bien.

: "estoy"?

Joaquín: si "LOBO"...

: que hay con el?

Joaquín: bueno no contesta a su comunicador y su capsula... pues esta vacía.

: DIABLOS! bueno soldado ve a buscarlo tienes 5 horas recoge todo lo que puedas cargar y ve a buscarlo.

Joaquín: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! y ahora que vas a hacer?... estas solo... tienes que sobrevivir

4 días tu solo... no lo lograras... pero de que mierdas estoy ablando?...claro que puedo!.

Que diría LOBO en mi lugar? basta!, deja de pensar y comienza a actuar!...dios, donde estará?...

-2 horas tras descenso:-

Bueno esto empieza a desesperarme... piensa... de verdad lo encontraré?

Y si lo encuentro... estará con vida? NO ES MOMENTO PARA ESTO! deja de pensar y busca a tu amigo (se oyen estruendos de bala al fondo)

Que fue eso!?...aun que preocupado iré a investigar.

-2 horas 30 mis. Tras descenso:

Ah. Por dios desperdicié media hora de búsqueda para llegar aquí…espero que descubra algo bueno sobre el paradero de "LOBO"…WOW! rastros de sangre y balas! cuerpos por doquier! "LOBO" ESTAS AQUI?...esto es tétrico... esta neblina me cubre hasta la cintura, y en el ambiente respiro "miedo"…ha, me siento "humano"... por un lado agradezco esto... al menos se que aun soy humano...mmm que es eso que esta al fondo? "LOBO"? eres tu?!,"LOBO"?! Wow te encontré! "LOBO"? por que no hablas?...

(Da vuelta y encuentra un morfo con un uniforme del mando)

... no era "LOBO" era... ha.. me da asco solo recordarlo…era... un cuerpo mutilado... despellejado... sin órganos ni ojos...solo parecía…un insecto…un maldito insecto esto solo me genera mas preguntas que hacemos aquí en verdad?...que vive aquí? en verdad vinimos a eliminar…rebeldes?, o solo vinimos a morir aquí?...no gano nada con preguntarme esto.. Solo espero que ese "cadáver" si puedo llamarle así no sea "LOBO"…bueno... me queda 1/2 hora de búsqueda mas bale no perder el tiempo.

: novato me escuchas cambio?

Joaquín: si, señor.

: alguna noticia sobre "LOBO"?

Joaquín: negativo... pero paso algo muy... perturbador aquí abajo...

: "perturbador"?

Joaquín: si... ocurrió una masacre... muchos rebeldes muertos... intestinos por donde sea.

: wow! chico.. Esta bien que te guste tu trabajo pero... no exageres...

Joaquín: no fui yo...

: a no entonces quien?

Joaquín: no tengo idea...

: bueno chico... mas te bale que encuentres a "LOBO" pronto o de lo contrario...pues tendremos que dejarlo...

Joaquín: si, lo entiendo sargento...

: bueno novato a buscar…te daré 1 día

Joaquín: SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! bueno solo me queda 1 día... "GHOST"! DONDE ESTAS?

**BUENO AQUI TERMINA LA SEGUNDA, PARTE DE MI NUEVA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE DIGANME, QUE LES PARECIO, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS, Y ESPEREN NUEVAS HISTORIAS, **

**BUENO CREO QUE ESTO HA SIDO TODO, ESTE ES SOLDADODIGITAL113 DESPIDIENDOSE **

**ADIOS**


End file.
